Polar Opposites
by mystic waters123
Summary: This is a one-shot fic about darkrai and cresselia.Read more to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. And if I do, something will go really wrong…

This is a story about…I think that you will know what it is after reading the title. Enjoy!

We are polar opposites, as different as the sun from the moon…But yet, what is it that I felt in my heart when I saw him for the first time? I remembered that we were fighting in the first destined battle of our lifetimes… He, the giver of nightmares, had cursed several innocent humans and Pokemon alike, into a horrible pit of nightmares. I knew that I had to stop him.

His one visible eye was blue with rage as I tackled him to the ground." Get off me!" He yelled manically, and blindly shot several dark pulses at his attacker, me. And with luck on his side, the force from the pulses sent me flying a few feet away. I gritted my teeth and stubbornly hung on, knowing full well that I should never allow his nightmares to fall upon me.

Soon, he staggered to his feet, no_, into his levitating position._ I realized that when I recalled that he had no feet. He shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind, and repeatedly brushed dust off his body. His gaze quickly shifted to me, his sapphire eye glowed with a mix of curiosity and scorn. "Who, or what, are you?" He spat at my face as I desperately attempted to recover from my awkward posture.

After having succeeded in my attempt, I coolly returned his glare. "If you haven't notice, we are in a midst of a battle now." I lashed at him, but he remained indifferent. "I do not wish to fight a feeble opponent." After saying so, he turned his back to watch his victims.

Soon, I felt my temper rising, and a massive surge of anger boiled in my blood. "What do you mean by saying that I am weak? Let's fight it out now to see who's stronger!" He was shocked into such a daze that he became partially-immobilized. Seeing this as my chance to attack, I launched a psychic at him. The attack had been so swift that he is unable to escape from it. His body hit against a stone wall, and I could hear an unearthly cry as he tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, that got to hurt," I smirked at him, loving the pained expression in his eye. Slowly, he got up, and glared at me. My smirk grew wider. He hovered towards me, and I could feel a deathly aura emitting from him, it is so thick that it had almost cloaked him. He clenched his fist at me, "Why you…" This is a battle, idiot," I shouted at him, while charging up an ice beam.

Suddenly he grinned, his mouth a full crescent. "Of course, this is a battle, and I am as sure as hell that I am not going to have my ass kicked by a girl dressed in a pretty shade of pink." Following that, his eye grew darker, and summoned a dark sphere of power, and it was aimed at me.

Luckily, I managed to dodge. But the tree behind me isn't so lucky; the shadow ball bent it so much that it curves to one side, and its leaves scattered off it like the passengers that had to escape from a sinking ship, though the second choice seemed just as bad as the first…

"Oh yeah!" He hollered into the air. "You want some more, baby?" I did not get to answer him when a shadow ball rammed against me. The vehemence of that impact caused me to fly into the bushes, and I landed in a heap with a sickening thud.

I let off a weak whimper,_ dammed it, he is stronger than what he appears to be._ Now, it is my turn to see stars,and wacky images of canaries danced in my mind. Shaking them off, I rise from the bushes, and approached him. My fury consumed me, and without realizing it, I stroked several pysbeam at him. He could only avoid the first ray, and the consequent beams mercilessly struck at his chest. There was only a surprised growl as he got shoved forward by the power of the beams.

He crumpled into a heap on the ground. I towered above him, my scarlet rings- like wings continued to revolve silently about their orbits, as if they knew of darkrai's impending doom .I was charging up the ultimate ice beam, planned to rid the world of a sorry scum like him, and posed to .annihilate this low-life, but a simple wheeze that had escaped from him, had delayed the plan.

"So, do you have some final words to say?" I queried in a cold, menacing tone, as I concentrated my gaze on him. He looked up at me, his sapphire eye soft and inquiring. Out of a sudden, I felt a pang of pity for him, and I just do not have a heart to carry out my heinous plan.

He continued to skim me with his eyes, and I, too, scrutinize him to get a better picture of him in my head. It had been true that I did not observe much about him rather than noticing his azure eyes. The ray of ice beam had disintegrated into particles, as I had already understood that it does not serve any purpose.

As if contented with my appearance, his azure eye finally rises up to meet mine. "You're beautiful," he commented, his voice somewhat thick with an unknown emotion. I could only blink my eyes, confused by his comment. Then, reality finally sank in. My face became painted with a tinge of red, as I am clearly embarrassed by his strange compliment.

"You're weird…"I uttered, still a little caught off by his comment. "I know, want to battle again? You are a really good fighter." He rambled on eagerly, and I can see the sincerity on his face. "Umm…Maybe we can have another battle. But let's not fight under such circumstances again."

"Of course," he promised, before spiriting to some other place or dimension like a phantom, and I heaved a sigh of relief. Luckily for me, he did not catch a whiff of my deep feelings.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I had almost forgotten to release those poor critters from their nightmares…

R&R please!


End file.
